


Culos

by Kuraineko



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Los bronces liándola parda, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/pseuds/Kuraineko
Summary: Estaban todos reunidos en la sala de estar cuando Seiya tuvo que hacer la pregunta. ¿Quién tiene mejor culo?





	Culos

**Author's Note:**

> PUES ES QUE ¿HABÉIS VISTO EL CULO DE HYOGA EN ASGARD? Este chico no puede ir sin faldita, me mata.

—¡El mejor culo es el de Ikki! —se oyó por encima de las demás conversaciones de la sala de estar.

Era la voz de Seiya y atrajo a casi todo el mundo a la pequeña discusión que había estado ocurriendo en los últimos minutos entre el trío de amigos: Seiya, Shun y Shiryu.  
¿De dónde venía eso? Es que estaban mirando fotos y no habían podido evitar fijarse en la costumbre de Ikki de salir de espalda en la mayoría de ellas.

—¡Y por eso se pone de espaldas! —continuó Seiya.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ikki, con la lata de refresco en alto e intentando secarse el trago que había acabado de escupir.

—Eso, ¿qué? —añadió Jabu, levantando la cabeza y dejando de hacerle caso al videojuego que había estado jugando—. No, no, no. Estás equivocado.

—Te voy a ganar si no miras. —avisó Ichi.

—¡Calla, mono sin ojos! —espetó Jabu, dándose la vuelta en el sofá para encarar al resto del grupo.

Estaba de rodillas sobre los cojines y abrazado al respaldo, pulsando la tecla de pausa porque sabía que Ichi intentaba quitar la pausa mientras no miraba.

—¡El mejor culo no es el de Ikki! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

Ikki miró de Jabu a Seiya sin saber si sentirse ofendido, halagado, enfadado u orgulloso al respecto. De momento estaba barajando la posibilidad de darle un alto porcentaje a todas ellas.

—¡Pues verás! —empezó Seiya, señalándose a sí mismo—. Yo estoy que me caigo de bueno, pero tengo la cadera muy estrecha y no demasiado culo, a Shun le pasa lo mismo.

Shun asintió fervorosamente, con una de las fotos de su hermano pegada al pecho.

—Y aquí, el amigo Shiryu, no es que tenga mal culo, pero ¡seamos sinceros! —exclamó Seiya antes de coger a Shiryu y darle la vuelta para mostrarles la espalda del chino a los demás—. Se nos van los ojos a la espalda. Tiene buenos hombros.

Jabu levantó una ceja y le tiró el mando a Geki para que siguiese jugando por él. Geki se lo dio a Ban, que miró a Ichi con una sonrisa demasiado torcida como para no tener malas ideas flotándole la cabeza.  
Jabu saltó por encima del sofá, caminando hacia Seiya, señalándose a sí mismo y Ban aprovechó el asiento libre para tirarse encima de los cojines y reanudar la partida con Ichi, dándose codazos mientras intentaban ganarse el uno al otro.

—¿Qué pasa, que los demás no contamos? —quiso saber Jabu—. Porque yo creo que tengo mejor culo que el tuyo.

Seiya pareció pensárselo y luego se encogió de hombros. Ikki rodó los ojos, ¿quién como Jabu para decir yo, yo, yo, mi, mi, mi? Lo suyo siempre era mejor para él, demonios…

—Y yo sí que sé quién tiene el mejor culo de todos los de esta habitación. —confesó Jabu, llegando hasta Seiya y clavando su índice en el pecho del greñudo.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Shun, ladeando la cabeza—. Si no es mi hermano, ¿quién es?

—No sé, Shun —añadió Shiryu, cruzándose de brazos—. No veo mejor candidato.

Por un momento, en la mente de todos ellos aparecieron dos nombres: Saori, que no estaba y Geki, porque sin duda era su favorito. Bueno, el de él y el de todos. Y ya que estaban siendo sinceros… ¡pero no tenía el mejor culo!

—Si vas a decir Geki… —murmuró Ikki.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Geki, levantándose y cruzando sus brazos.

Ikki miró a otro lado, dándole un trago al refresco.  
Muy mala idea cuando Jabu estaba levantando una mano para dejar caer el dedo acusador… hacia Hyoga.

—¡Es Hyoga!

Hyoga parpadeó. Levantó la cabeza y la giró lentamente hacia Jabu, apagando la pantalla de su móvil.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hyoga y se quitó un auricular—. ¿Por qué me señalas?

Ikki había agarrado una servilleta a tiempo y empezaba a mirar a la lata con odio. Aunque ese odio se vio redirigido hacia Jabu casi de inmediato.

—Mira, chico, es lo que estabas diciendo —continuó Jabu, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros a Seiya—. Es por la pelvis, tú la tienes demasiado estrecha y poco musculada. De hecho, yo diría que la pelvis más bonita sí la tiene Ikki.

—Cinturón de Adonis —informó Shiryu—. Se llama cinturón de Adonis.

Hyoga frunció más el ceño, dejando caer el cable azul y debatiéndose entre quitarse el otro auricular o ignorar la conversación como había estado haciendo hasta ese momento.

—¿Pero vosotros cuando os ducháis en el gimnasio en que os estáis fijando? —preguntó Hyoga, empezando a pensar que mejor se iba hasta su habitación antes de compartir ducha con esa panda de pervertidos.

—Sólo es apreciativo. —dijo Jabu, con un nudillo en la nariz y un ojo cerrado, dejando caer parte de su peso en Seiya, que le puso un brazo por detrás de la cintura.

—Todo muy clínico. —aclaró Seiya, con su otra mano en su propia cadera.

Esa sonrisa no le aseguraba las buenas intenciones de Seiya a Hyoga.

—¿Y qué estabáis diciendo de mí? —quiso saber el ruso.

—Estamos discutiendo quién tiene mejor culo, yo digo que Ikki, Jabu dice que tú.

Hyoga miró hacia Ikki y frunció el ceño. Ikki también le miró de vuelta y decidió que el silencio era el mejor momento para dar un trago muy rápido, que esta vez sí pudo mantener en la boca.

—De hecho, Ikki va ganando tres a uno —informó Shun antes de sonreír emocionado—. ¡Un culo muy masculino y noble!

El refresco de Ikki decidió que en vez de bajar por la garganta, mejor subía por la nariz.

—¡Ya basta! —se quejó Ikki mientras Geki se reía suavemente a su lado.

¿Cuándo se había movido hasta él tan silenciosamente? Pero si era enorme.  
Jabu miró desesperadamente a su alrededor antes de estirar un pie para darle un golpe a la silla de Nachi, que lo miró gruñón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sin levantar la vista de su móvil.

—¿Quién tiene mejor culo, Ikki o Hyoga? —preguntó Jabu.

Nachi levantó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido, mirando a la pared de enfrente, como si estuviese resolviendo un complicado problema de matemáticas.  
Cara de matemáticas, llamaba Seiya a aquella expresión.

—Hyoga. —dijo antes de ladear la cabeza, rascarse detrás de la oreja y el cuello, sacarse la taba y continuar mirando su móvil, como si nada.

Hyoga miró a Nachi de hito en hito. Se sentía traicionado, él creía que eran amigos.

—¿Tú qué haces mirándome el culo? —le preguntó a Nachi, dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa que estaban compartiendo.

Nachi se encogió de hombros, pero a Ichi le dio tiempo a contestar antes de que Nachi lo hiciese.

—No ves que es un perro, lo de oler culos es lo suyo.

Nachi miró a su alrededor y dejó el móvil en la mesa, haciéndole señas a Geki para que le lanzase el cojín que había en el sillón que tenía al lado. El cojín voló de Geki hacia Nachi, que le dio un toque de recepción y otro de remate.

—¡Ay! —se quejó Ichi, tirándose al sofá después de recibir el golpe.

Ban explotó en carcajadas, pero le dejó que se escondiese debajo de su brazo por si recibía más represalias.

—¡Te me vas un poquito a la mierda! —gritó Nachi, puño tembloroso en alto.

—¡Ichi! —llamó Jabu—. ¡Culo!

Ichi gruñó, pero acabó por sentarse en el sofá y arreglar su cresta.

—Ikki. —votó mientras se alisaba la camiseta.

Jabu chistó y Seiya dio un grito triunfal.

—No le hagas caso, aún le tiene rencor a Hyoga por lo de su armadura.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —confirmó Ichi—. Soy un rencoroso de mierda.

—Mira, así no tendrás que irte muy lejos para llegar a donde te mandé. —dijo Nachi, con una sonrisita mientras seguía tecleando en su móvil.

—Cuatro a dos, chaval, sin excusas —dijo Seiya, dándole un golpe en el pecho a Jabu—. ¿Y tú, Ikki? ¿A quién votas?

Todas las miradas se centraron en Ikki, que abrió un ojo, con la lata empinada y cara de fastidio. Al menos, mientras esperaban, pudo beber en paz, ya había desperdiciado media lata a lo tonto.

—Nah, yo no voto —avisó Ikki—. No es justo si participo.

—Hermano… —suspiró Shun.

—¿Cuándo se ha convertido esto en un Ikki contra Hyoga? —preguntó Shiryu, negando con la cabeza—. Todos sabemos cómo acaba esa historia.

—Cállate, lo que te pasa es que tú también quieres tener votos al culo más bonito —refunfuñó Jabu—. Pero si te pasas la vida enseñando pechotes, ¿en qué quieres que se fije la gente?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Shiryu.

Hyoga rodó los ojos, levantándose de su asiento.

—¿Y si dejamos esto ya? —preguntó, quitándose el segundo auricular para guardarlos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta cuando Ban gritó desde el sofá.

—¡Hyoga!

—¿Qué?, demonios. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hyoga, levantando los brazos y dejándolos caer mientras rodaba los ojos.

—No, que es mi voto —dijo Ban, robándole el mando a Ichi y poniendo el juego en pausa—. Tú tienes mejor culo que el señor plumas de fuego.

Jabu se quedó mirando la jugada. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido lo de robarle el mando? Misterios de la vida, estaba más enfocado en lo de los culos. Sería eso.

A Hyoga le tembló una ceja y se dio la vuelta para caminar con pasos marcados hacia la puerta de la sala de estar.

—¡Geki, faltas tú! —señaló Seiya, mientras Jabu juntaba sus manos en una plegaria.

—Venga, tío. No me falles ahora.

Shiryu se cruzó de brazos, ladeando la cabeza.

—Votará lo que quiera votar —adivinó Shiryu, sabiendo que Geki era más honesto que bienqueda—. Él es así.

Ikki rodó los ojos, echando un vistazo rápido a Hyoga mientras entre abría los labios y se llevaba la lata hasta la boca, apoyando el metal contra la lengua al tiempo que sus ojos bajaban de la espalda del ruso hasta su… culo.

—Hmn… —pronunció Geki, con un ojo cerrado y la mano en la barbilla—. Hyoga.

—¡Toma! —gritó Jabu mientras Seiya gemía su frustración—. Es por la cadera, ¿verdad? No sólo tiene el culo redondo y respingón, es que la cadera más ancha le hace más culo de chica.

Hyoga paró sus pasos justo cuando estaba debajo del marco de la puerta y giró la cabeza despacio para mirarles a todos de reojo, dándoles la espalda.  
Los ojos de los nueve ocupantes de la sala se clavaron en él. Hasta los de Ichi, aunque la mayoría de sus amigos juraban y perjuraban que no tenía.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos, roto por la risa de Ichi, que se había levantado del sofá.

—Tendrías que estar contento, Hyoga. Tienes culo de tía, eso te acerca más a tu madre.

Shun se llevó la mano a la boca, Seiya empezó a sacudir una mano mientras abría la boca. Shiryu se llevó una mano a la frente, con cara de cansado.  
Nachi dejó el móvil sobre la mesa despacio e Ikki casi estrelló la lata en la mesa que ocupaba él. Jabu estaba mirando de Hyoga a Ichi.  
Geki se giró despacio hacia Ichi y fue Ban el primero que habló.

—Corre. —le dijo sin más, mientras la habitación se enfriaba y el pelo de Hyoga empezaba a flotar en el aire helado.

Diamantes de hielo brillaban alrededor del rubio.

—¡Tío, qué haces! ¡Las madres no! —avisó Jabu.

—¡Ni las hermanas! —añadió Seiya.

—¿Le pego yo? —preguntó Nachi, con el puño en alto otra vez.

Ichi empezó a buscar una salida, pero Hyoga se la estaba bloqueando.

—Yo de tí me tiraría por la ventana. —aconsejó Geki.

—¡Estamos en un tercer piso! —exclamó Ichi mientras Hyoga se daba la vuelta.

—Yo no te pienso llevar a Isla Kanon —avisó Ikki, levantando las manos—. Te descongelas como puedas.

Ichi volvió a buscar otra salida, pero terminó por acercarse a la ventana y abrirla cuando vio como Shiryu le señalaba el cristal.  
Y cuando Hyoga empezó a caminar hacia él, Shun gritó.

—¡Salta!

E Ichi saltó. Para sorpresa de los demás, no fue el único.

—¡Te mato! —gritó Hyoga antes de saltar tras Ichi, aterrizando con gracia y corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Los demás se agolparon contra las ventanas para mirar la persecución.  
Ay, y cómo se reían… pronto dejarían de reír.

* * *

Otro día de vacaciones en la mansión y el grupo de chicos se había reunido en el jardín para jugar… a lo que fuera. Pero con pelotas.

Seiya y Jabu estaban enfrascados en una pelea de proporciones épicas, intentando robarse el uno al otro el balón de fútbol que habían confiscado del montón que había en el gimnasio.  
Mientras tanto, los demás habían montado una red usando dos árboles como postes y estaban jugando a volley. Eran equipos de cuatro en un principio, pero Shun había recibido una llamada de su novia y lo habían dejado en equipos de tres.

Ikki estaba sentado al lado de su hermano, estirando de las briznas de hierbas entre sus piernas. Shun había acabado de colgar y se había levantado los pantalones para notar el sol en la piel, tumbado boca abajo en la hierba.

Jabu y Seiya se tiraron a su lado en una bola de extremidades rodante sin siquiera avisar.  
Ikki les empujó lejos de Shun, que había acabado riéndose al verlos hacer el tonto.

No tardaron mucho en acomodarse todos, disfrutando del apacible día y los sonidos de la brisa en los árboles, los pájaros y los seis jóvenes jugando cerca.

—Que pena… —murmuró Jabu después de unos minutos de observar a los jugadores.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Seiya, que jugaba con la pelota de fútbol entre sus manos.

Jabu señaló al grupo con una mano que dejó caer desganado casi en seguida.

—Lo de Hyoga, desde la discusión de los culos sólo lleva camisetas largas. —aclaró Jabu.

—¿Tanto te afecta? —preguntó Shun, dándose la vuelta y sentándose—. ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

Jabu crispó los hombros, poniendo cara de conejo asustado.

—¡No es que me afecte, sólo es que…! Es una pena —negó con la cabeza—. Era una bonita visión.

—Pues arréglalo, es culpa tuya. —dijo Seiya, sin más.

—¡Eh! ¿¡Quién estaba hablando de culos en primer lugar!?

Ikki rodó los ojos, aunque acabó por clavarlos en la figura de Hyoga, recibiendo la pelota con la base de los pulgares y dirigiéndola hacia Nachi, que remató sin piedad. Aunque Geki era una pared imparable, el balón rebotó hacia Shiryu, que hizo un segundo remate que esta vez nadie pudo salvar.

Los tres chicos se felicitaron entre ellos antes de volver a sus posiciones para reanudar el juego.  
Hyoga se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios. Estaba sudando y aún así se negaba a quitarse aquella estúpida chaqueta de la cintura.

Y ya habían pasado dos semanas.

—Oye, Ikki. Psst. —intentó llamarle la atención Jabu.

Ikki se recogió, inclinándose hacia delante y cruzando las piernas, acercando los tobillos hacia su cuerpo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mientras se agarraba los pies y se estiraba hacia delante, balanceándose un poco mientras intentaba aliviar presión en su espalda.

—¿Por qué no hablas tú con él?

E ikki frunció el ceño, mirando con sospecha a Jabu.

—¿Y eso? —inquirió, incorporando el torso y echando los hombros hacia atrás.

—Bueno, tu eres el otro mejor culo, igual no le sienta tan mal si se lo dices tú. —soltó Jabu sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tiene sentido. —concedió Seiya.

Ikki intentó hablar, quedándose en un titubeo alarmado antes de mirar a Shun, preguntándole con un movimiento de cejas si no les podía decir algo a ese par de locos.  
Shun suspiró.

—Tienen razón, hermano. ¿Por qué no le dices algo?

Ikki miró a su hermano como si acabase de comerse el último trozo de pastel que se había estado guardando: con rencor pero con perdón infinito en sus ojos grises.

—Traidores todos —chistó Ikki antes de bufar cansado y afirmar—. Vale, lo intentaré, ¡pero no prometo nada!

Jabu y Seiya se miraron con esperanza y Shun se rió por lo bajo. E Ikki empezó a pensar que tal vez al que tenía que mirar con sospecha no era a Jabu, si no a su hermano.

* * *

Ikki no solía llamar a las puertas. Tampoco solía usarlas. Bueno, últimamente más que antes, porque la mirada de Saori podía parecerse a la de Shun y no soportaba ver la decepción en aquellos ojos verdes llenos de amor hasta que se enfadaba y te tiraba una zapatilla.  
O un zapato con tacón de punta y suela roja. Dependía de lo que llevase puesto ese día.

Así que no llamó, pero al menos anunció su llegada.

—Hyoga. —dijo, al abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres, Ikki? —preguntó Hyoga, sin girarse a mirarle, con el codo apoyado en el escritorio y la mejilla en el puño, con los ojos clavados en la pantalla y la mano libre clicando en el ratón.

Ikki cerró tras de sí, poniendo el seguro de la puerta sin siquiera mirar. No le hacía falta, ya no recordaba todas las veces que lo había puesto.  
Caminó hacia Hyoga y le volvió a llamar.

—Hyoga.

—¿Qué? —preguntó esta vez con tono cansado.

Ikki agarró la silla de oficina por el respaldo y tiró de ella hasta separarla del escritorio. Y le dio la vuelta.  
Hyoga le miró entre el fastidio y la curiosidad, pero terminó por abrir las piernas cuando Ikki apoyó las manos en sus rodillas, dejando que se arrodillase delante de él.

—¿Sigues enfadado por lo del culo de chica? —le preguntó sin rodeos y Hyoga cambió su expresión a una más fría—. Sigues enfadado. ¿Por qué no lo dejas ir?

—¿Y me lo preguntas tú? —siseó Hyoga, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ya bueno, no soy el mejor ejemplo —concedió Ikki, frotando los muslos de Hyoga mientras le sonreía con picardía—. Háblame.

Hyoga gruñó, más que hablar, pero se echó hacia delante, chocando su frente con la de Ikki y suspirando con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí, sigo enfadado.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Ikki moviese sus dedos hasta la cinturilla del pantalón del ruso.

—¿Por eso no quieres follar?

—Demonios, Ikki —chistó Hyoga, incorporándose—. Que manera de cortar el rollo.

Ikki se encogió de hombros, desabrochando el botón que había estado buscando a tientas.

—¿Qué quieres, pollo al ast? —preguntó Hyoga—. ¿A qué has venido?

Ikki besó una de las rodillas de Hyoga y le bajó la bragueta. Hyoga no opuso resistencia, incluso suspiró, levantando un poco el culo cuando Ikki le bajó un poquito el pantalón.

—Los chicos quieren que vuelvas a llevar camisetas cortas —dijo Ikki, dándole otro beso en la otra rodilla y tirando más del pantalón—. Que lleves otra vez esos vaqueros tan pegados.

Hyoga se mordió el labio inferior, escurriéndose un poco en su asiento. La verdad es que había echado de menos a Ikki, pero no había estado de humor para tener ningún encuentro de ese tipo con el Fénix

—¿Los chicos? —preguntó Hyoga e Ikki asintió—. ¿Y tú?

—A mí me da igual lo que te pongas —respondió Ikki, quitándole las zapatillas a Hyoga, que ahora llevaba el pantalón por debajo del culo—. Yo no te miro tanto el culo.

Hyoga frunció el ceño y se dejó quitar el pantalón, agarrándose a los reposabrazos de la silla para no caerse.

—Los dos sabemos que no están mirando donde deben para descubrir tus mejores atributos. —dijo Ikki, sin más, antes de plantar una mano contra la polla de Hyoga, que se tensó antes de notar sus mejillas arder.

Ikki le besó otra vez una rodilla, ahora desnuda, antes de frotarle por encima de la ropa interior. Hyoga miró a Ikki, que le daba besos cada vez más arriba.

—¿Y no te molesta? —preguntó, con la voz un poco más ronca, antes de aclarar—. Que me miren.

Ikki negó con la cabeza antes de buscar la abertura del bóxer y besarle el glande.

—Que miren lo que quieran, es tu culo, ya decidirás tú qué hacer con él.

Hyoga abrió la boca. Donde otros se habrían sentido decepcionados por la falta de interés o celos, Hyoga se sintió validado, respetado en su decisión. Era otra cosa lo que le estaba frustrando.

Ikki se había acercado más a la silla, intentando falcar las ruedas con la presión de sus piernas, agarrando a Hyoga de la cintura para acercarlo más al borde. Se inclinó sobre él, con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta.

Se lo comió, tragando cuando notó el glande casi tocar la campanilla. Y Hyoga gimió, estirando una mano hacia los rizos de Ikki, que hizo un ruido de gusto.

—Ah… te gusta, ¿eh? —murmuró Hyoga.

Ikki asintió mientras lo dejaba salir de su boca para lamerle, succionándole, agarrando la base con una mano.  
Pasaron así unos minutos, mientras Ikki cambiaba de técnica de vez en cuando y la respiración de Hyoga se hacía cada vez más rápida. Algún gemido que otro escapaba de entre sus labios, mientras Ikki movía la segunda mano para apretarle las bolas antes de buscar un poco más abajo.

—No Ikki, el pulgar no. —jadeó Hyoga, intentando incorporarse cuando notó el pulgar de Ikki presionar contra su ano.

Ikki dejó de succionar y aunque aún le frotaba con una mano lo hacía con bastante menos ahínco.

—¿No? —preguntó Ikki, dándole un beso en la punta de la polla antes de mirarle desde abajo, con una ceja levantada—. ¿Por qué no? ¿Es por lo del culo de chica también?

Hyoga gruñó, a veces no le gustaba ser tan transparente para Ikki, que paró todo movimiento en espera a que el rubio respondiera.

—Háblame. —le volvió a pedir, apretando un poco más los dedos en su erección.

Hyoga gimió, esta vez, aferrándose a los reposabrazos.

—Sí —confesó irritado—. Es que tú siempre… siempre eres el que la mete. No quiero que me veas como una chica, o los demás.

Ikki frunció un poco más el ceño y movió un pulgar hasta apretar el glande con él.

—Te estoy comiendo la polla, Hyoga. Sé que no eres una chica.

Hyoga se rió un poco, buscando la mejilla de Ikki para palmearla. De alguna manera, Ikki acabó con el pulgar de Hyoga en su boca, chupándolo hasta que lo soltó con un sonido húmedo.

—Y… con lo mucho que te gusta mi polla. ¿Por qué no me dejas metértela?

Ikki hizo una mueca de inconformidad antes de frotar el puño por todo lo largo de la erección de Hyoga.

—Es… Hyoga, coño, son más de veinte centímetros. Necesito preparación mental.

Hyoga se rió un poco más antes de abrirse de piernas, levantando la cadera y agarrándose del respaldo con un brazo.

—Lo que necesitas es… preparación anal.

Ikki rodó los ojos y volvió a buscar la entrada de Hyoga con el pulgar, empujando un poco. Hyoga gimió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Idiota. —se rió Ikki.

—Imbécil. —le contestó Hyoga, antes de morderse el labio inferior.

—Tienes el rabo demasiado largo. —sentenció Ikki, antes de besar dicho rabo.

La frase le sacó otra risa a Hyoga, que acabó quejándose cuando el pulgar se abrió paso en sus entrañas, sin apenas lubricación.

—Ah, ¡cabrón! —le insultó Hyoga mientras arqueaba la espalda.

Ikki se rió con el pene de Hyoga frotándose contra el interior de su mejilla.  
¿Cómo había ganado tanto control sobre su garganta y aún así seguía atragantándose con la bebida? Era un misterio que Hyoga no tenía la concentración necesaria en ese momento para averiguar.

Ikki rodó la muñeca, buscando el ángulo exacto en el que sabía que podía hacer a Hyoga delirar y cuando lo vio tapándose la cara con las dos manos y gorjeando cosas en ruso sabía que lo había encontrado.

No tardaron ni cinco minutos, aunque varias veces estuvo Hyoga a punto de caerse de la silla, lo que hizo el proceso más largo de lo normal y les sacó varias risas y quejas.  
Hyoga acabó corriéndose con fuerza, después de dos semanas de autonegligencia no lo pudo evitar. Ikki notó el líquido saliendo con más fuerza contra su lengua y cerró los labios alrededor del glande para recibir la segunda descarga en su garganta.

Hyoga estiró la mano, intentando separarle, pero sus dedos temblorosos no tenían demasiada fuerza y sólo pudo agarrarse a los rizos morenos mientras notaba como Ikki tragaba.

—Ah…

La tercera descarga le pilló de improvisto, haciendo que recogiera los dedos de los pies y se tapase los ojos con la palma de una mano.  
Su cuerpo todavía estaba invadido por escalofríos cuando Ikki estiró los brazos y se empezó a levantar. Agarró a Hyoga de una nalga y la espalda y el rubio se le agarró como un mono, casi con desesperación.

La cama no estaba muy lejos e Ikki se dejó caer de costado sobre el colchón.

Hyoga buscó sus labios, para darle un beso apretado que Ikki convirtió en una batalla de lenguas en pocos segundos.  
La intensidad fue bajando, a medida que Hyoga recuperaba la respiración.

Se quedaron en silencio un poco más. Ikki acariciaba el costado de Hyoga distraídamente, mientras Hyoga se concentraba en enredar sus dedos en el cabello oscuro del japonés.

Ikki le dio un beso en la frente a Hyoga antes de preguntarle:

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—¿Hmn?

Ikki le volvió a dar un beso en la frente y luego otro en la nariz. Hyoga arrugó el entrecejo antes de buscar la nariz de Ikki con la suya propia para frotarlas, en un mimo infantil.

—Para volver a vestirte como antes. —añadió Ikki.

—Ah, eso…

Ikki tragó saliva y dejó salir el aire por la nariz antes de ofrecerle algo tan entre dientes que Hyoga tuvo que preguntar que qué decía.

—Puedo, eso. Ya sabes. Pero poco a poco.

—No, no sé. —dijo Hyoga, totalmente serio, aunque estaba empezando a hacerse una idea.

—Joder, Hyoga. Mi culo. Joder mi culo.

—¡Ah, eso! —exclamó Hyoga, fingiendo entendimiento.

Ikki le mordió un moflete y Hyoga le rascó el cuello antes de que los dos se aquietasen de nuevo.

—Necesitarás tenerme paciencia, eso sí. —avisó Ikki, cerrando los ojos y chocando su frente con la de Hyoga.

Hyoga suspiró de vuelta y empezó a moverse para quedar boca arriba, pero con la cabeza de costado, aún pegando su frente a la de Ikki en un ángulo extraño.

—No lo hagas por una estupidez como esta. Cuando estés preparado lo haremos. —le dijo Hyoga, todo comprensión y condescendencia.

Ikki asintió con la cabeza, contento porque su amante no le iba a chantajear para follárselo, antes de fruncir el ceño.

—Entonces qué quieres.

Hyoga intentó controlar la sonrisa mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero no funciono. Ikki rodó los ojos.

—A ver, qué quieres.

* * *

—¡Milagro! —exclamó Jabu, pero bajito, para que Hyoga no le oyese, mientras gesticulaba con las manos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Shiryu, girándose desde su lugar delante de los fogones.

—¡Ese culo pasa!

—¿Qué culo? —Shun cerró la puerta de la nevera y dejó la leche en la encimera, girándose para mirar—. Oh.

Shun parpadeó.  
Los chicos estaban en la cocina, preparándose su propio desayuno. Geki estaba al lado del ventanal, cerca de la puerta, con un café en la mano. Y hablando con él, de espaldas al resto del grupo, estaba Hyoga.

Llevaba una coleta baja y una de esas camisetas ceñidas que le quedaban tan bien. Y un pantalón que escandalizaría a su madre. O quién sabía, tal vez su madre lo habría aprobado, tampoco la había llegado a conocer.

—Oh —volvió a decir Shun, que nunca se había fijado especialmente en el culo de Hyoga—. Vale, entiendo.

Shiryu apagó el fuego y empezó a servirse la sopa en el bol.

—¿Qué entiendes? —y se dio la vuelta para ver como Ban entraba saludando y al apartarse lo vio, el culo—. Ah, vaya.

Se llevó el bol a los labios, bebiendo un poco de sopa antes de acercarse a la mesa donde le esperaba su arroz. Necesitaba desayunar bien si quería pasar la mañana en el campo, con sus patatas y sus tomates.

—¿Véis? —preguntó Jabu, alargando la e y dejándose caer en una silla, robándole los cereales a Seiya mientras no miraba—. Si es que yo tenía razón.

—Ch, para una vez que la tienes… —murmuró Nachi, mirando su móvil mientras protegía su desayuno con un brazo alrededor del plato.

Ikki entró bostezando y echó un vistazo a Geki y a Hyoga, saludando con la mano mientras iba a servirse café. Jabu le llamó, seguía hablando en susurros altos.  
Ikki se sentó al lado de Shun, después de revolverle el pelo.

—¿Qué?

—Hablaste con él, ¿no? —preguntó Jabu, inclinándose sobre la mesa mientras Seiya empezaba a buscar sus cereales sin éxito.

—¿Por qué siempre desaparecen? —se preguntó, rascándose la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso hermano, ¿hablaste con él?

Ikki miró de Jabu a Shun y acabó por confirmar con un sólo movimiento de su cabeza.  
Ichi se escurrió entre la pared y las sillas hacia la salida más cercana y se sentó al lado de la puerta que daba al jardín con su leche chocolateada en una mano, mirando hacia Hyoga como una serpiente que vigila a una mangosta.

Geki se sentó a la mesa cuando acabó de hablar con el ruso, estirando una mano para alcanzar las galletas, mientras que Hyoga caminaba con la barbilla alta y la seguridad que le caracterizaba a todo momento, rumbo a la alacena.

Jabu y Shun tenían los ojos clavados en el Cisne y cuando empezó a prepararse el té, miraron a Ikki con caras de expectación.

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar Ikki, con algo de molestia.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —insistió Jabu, antes de darle una cucharada a los cereales.

Seiya volvió a sentarse con un nuevo bol y se unió a la conversación.

—Eso, ¿qué le has dicho? —repitió Seiya, inclinándose hacia Ikki.

Geki les miró con curiosidad. Ikki se encogió de hombros.

—Nada en especial.

—Hmnhm… —murmuró Geki, un sonido de apreciación largo—. Así que nada especial.

Ikki entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Geki desde detrás de su flequillo despeinado.

—¿Y tú qué sabes?

Geki levantó una mano, negando con la cabeza mientras se reía. El cosmos de Hyoga fluctuando les llamó la atención.

—¿No puedes ponerle un hielo, como la gente normal? —preguntó Jabu, que ya se había puesto en pie, alerta.

Hyoga se rió y se encogió de un hombro, pareciendo para nada arrepentido. Y se dirigió a la salida de la cocina con un bamboleo de caderas que nunca le habían visto.  
Hasta Nachi levantó la nariz de su móvil.

Hyoga se dio una palmada en la nalga.

—¿Véis este culo? —preguntó.

Jabu asintió con las mejillas sonrosadas y Shiryu miró del grupo a Hyoga antes de tragar lo último de su arroz y dejar el bol sobre la mesa, con los palillos encima, preguntándose qué estaba pasando.  
Seiya levantó una ceja, girándose más hacia Hyoga y sonriendo. Le gustaba cuando Hyoga se ponía chulito.

—Pues mirad bien, porque ya tengo quien me lo toque. —avisó, echándose la coleta hacia atrás.

Hyoga estaba a punto de salir de la cocina cuando Nachi se puso de pie de repente, echando la silla al suelo con estruendo.

—Espera, ¿ese culo no es virgen? —preguntó de repente.

Hyoga parpadeó, confundido, pero asintió con la cabeza. Los demás aún estaban dándole vueltas a que Hyoga acababa de confesar que tenía novio. Al menos la mayoría de ellos.

—Eh, sí. Digo, no. No lo es. —contestó Hyoga, empezando a plantearse si su confesión habría sido un error.

Aunque hacía meses que quería hacer público que estaba con Ikki. Meses. Pero tal vez sus amigos no lo iban a aceptar tan fácilmente. Y de forma extraña, en los últimos años Nachi se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos, le dolería que no lo aceptase.  
Nachi se puso un poco más recto y Hyoga notó el latido de su corazón en la garganta.

—Joder, Hyoga. Ahora sí que me pone.

Hyoga tomó aire y no le lanzó la taza a Nachi porque era de sus favoritas.

—¡Estúpido! —le insultó—. ¡Me habías asustado!

Y salió de la cocina entre gruñidos y protestas. Nachi recogió la silla, poniéndola bien antes de sentarse en ella, echándose el pelo hacia atrás, mientras aún miraba la puerta por la que se había ido Hyoga.

—No entiendo —dijo Shun, mirando hacia Nachi con curiosidad—. ¿Y eso porque te pone?

—Es evidente. —dijo Jabu, con un dedo en alto.

Ikki le robó una galleta a Geki para tirársela a la cara a Jabu.

—¡Calla! ¡No lo perviertas!

—Con la novia que tiene no necesitas a Jabu para pervertirlo. —dijo Ban, levantando las cejas mientras esquivaba una segunda galleta.

—Mis galletas… —se quejó Geki, mirando con ojos feos a Ikki—. Lanza tus plumas, que esto es comida, Ikki. No la desperdicies.

—¡Hazle caso a Geki! —gimió Jabu, acuclillado en el suelo y agarrado al borde de la mesa con las manos, apenas asomando la nariz por encima de los nudillos.

—No hables mal de June —advirtió Ikki, antes de tomar un trago de su café—. Es una Santa.

—Sí, ¡como nosotros! —dijo Seiya, con una sonrisa demasiado feliz para ser tan pronto por la mañana.

Ichi les miraba con los ojos entrecerrados desde su silla, preguntándose de dónde mierdas sacaban energías para gritar tanto.

—No, ahora en serio, Shun —dijo Ban, inclinándose sobre la mesa—. ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con June?

—No quiero oír esto. —Ikki se puso de pie.

—Oh, ya sabes… siempre con condón.

Shiryu asintió, sabiendo exactamente lo de que hablaba su amigo.

—Yo lo que me pregunto es con quién está Hyoga —murmuró Nachi, mirando al techo—. ¿Le conoceremos?

Geki se cruzó de brazos y se mesó la barbilla, pensando que tendría que afeitarse pronto.

—Igual no tienes que buscar muy lejos. —le confesó a Nachi, aunque Ikki a su lado le escuchó.

Ikki se giró de repente y la taza en su mano se rompió.

—Me largo. —avisó, sacudiendo la mano y agarrando una servilleta para no ir dejando café por toda la casa.

Dejó el desastre de la cocina a los demás y salió casi corriendo, por el mismo camino que había seguido Hyoga.  
Nachi arrugó la nariz y luego abrió mucho los ojos, señalando hacia la puerta.

Geki se rió un poco, ayudando a Shun a limpiar el café derramado y la taza rota.

Seiya miró al grupo y rechistó porque se le habían escapado dos, pero de todas formas llamó la atención de todos, antes de que Shiryu se fuese al huerto.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó antes de hacerse el interesante, frotándose las manos y sonriendo mientras hacía contacto visual con todos—. Y ahora que ya hemos hablado de culos… ¿Quién tiene la polla más grande?


End file.
